


Meet the Kasadys

by Prince_of_Trash



Series: Meet the Kasadys [1]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: AU where aliens are integrated into earth society, Agender Sleeper, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnage uses female pronouns, Crack Treated Seriously, Obsession, Porn with some plot, Psychopaths In Love, Stabbing, Stalking, agender carnage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Trash/pseuds/Prince_of_Trash
Summary: Cletus Kasady is just a serial killer looking for love in the Big Apple. Tired of murdering random people, a chance encounter with a fearsome alien known as a Klyntar makes him think twice about maybe settling down and starting a family to continue his murderous crusade.Problem is, she's one half of a brother/sister family business of professional killers that puts a freelancer like him way out of his league. How can a homeless vagabond like him hope to win the heart of a rich, perfect predator? Carefully, with skill and precision.The second part will have...pictures ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Rich Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaborative effort between everyone in the [Carnage Server](https://discord.gg/YE4F8XE) (Feel free to join if you're over 18) based off of the AU created by [freedomconvicted](https://twitter.com/fconvicted)
> 
> An absolute crack! modern mob/domestic AU where aliens have integrated into human society, and heartsick serial killer Cletus Kasady decides to try and win the heart of one of the more dangerous alien races making their home in New York. The second half will have explicit material including pictures! Enjoy this first half.

Cletus Kasady stumbled aimlessly through the alien district of Manhattan, knowing he was probably one of only a dozen human faces in the crowd. Manhattan had always pissed him off. It was full of rich, hoity-toity humans and he was finding the aliens were no better. A Brooklyn native himself, he always resented that this cesspool of luxury was what came to most people’s minds when New York was mentioned. He’d take Manhattan over Queens though.

Then again, that wasn’t saying much. Like their human counterparts, the aliens here ignored his existence entirely. Kasady told himself that it suited him just fine, but lack of attention tended to drive him a little crazy after awhile. He accidentally bumped shoulders with a large ape-like alien, and his head was nearly bitten off by several rows of tombstone teeth.

“Fuck outta here!” Kasady yelled as he strategically took cover behind a fire hydrant.

The alien glared down its nose at him before stalking away. Cute expression. Probably got its inflated self-importance from being on Earth too long. 

God, he hated fucking aliens. And humans. And pretty much anything with a pulse. Integrating himself among the homeless population, he simply been on the prowl for new victims. Since Earth had entered some space agreement a buttfuck ton of years ago, aliens walking among humans was the unfortunate norm, especially in metropolitan areas. Hatred aside, Kasady was otherwise fine with this. He didn't discriminate with who he decided to make prey.

That was, until he saw an alien that made him momentarily forget how to breathe. 

He managed to find a more humanoid alien selling _actual_ donuts when, from across the street, a red vision of loveliness emerged from some kind of playhouse. A beautiful dress brought out the red and black of her face, and her elongated white eyes petrified him to the spot. His lungs refused to take in air, and his gaze remained locked on her. She...looked familiar, somehow. Kasady couldn't place it, but the way she held herself as if she was mentally talking herself out of killing everyone around her, activated feelings in him that felt more dormant than new. 

Human women made him feel similarly, of course. Not nearly so intense from just catching sight of them, but he'd been lured in by one or two pretty faces in the past. He often made a habit of stalking those whom he thought would make good mothers for his children, but none of them ever lived up to his expectations.

This alien was nowhere near human, but for some reason Kasady couldn’t place, it only added to her allure. He never considered himself attracted to aliens. They were just kind of par for the course at this point. People often made a big deal about dating them, but Kasady simply thought of them as more lambs for the slaughter.

This gorgeous crimson goddess could slaughter him and he'd thank her for touching him. Her hands consisted of talons and her teeth were locked together much like a crocodile's mouth. God, she was a fantastic predator. He could sense it even from his place across the street where a donut was pressed against his cold lips. He had to know her and see just what those teeth and claws could do.

The otherworldly creature presented herself so alone. Even surrounded by others, she seemed untouchable and unsettling as other aliens gave her a wide berth. Children were probably out of the question with her, so killing her in a moment of perfect connection would suit him fine. The intimacy between killer and victim was incomparable to any relationship he'd felt in his life, and if he could have it with a monster like her, even his shitty memory would never let it go.

Then again, some primitive part of him warned that assaulting a creature taller and probably more intelligent than him would just result in him getting flayed alive and eaten. Instead, maybe this chance sighting was meant to be more than just a single act of violence.

Human women often balked at his attempts. They'd be too scared or overwhelmed by his devotion to them, and it would always end with him digging holes in some far-off meadow in the hills. That had been fine. When you were young it was common to fool around. Yet, he was past the age where that was considered cute, and he knew it was time to settle down. Perhaps, his true love didn't exist within a human.

He had to speak with her, he knew, but what would he say? He never got to decide. After only a few seconds of attempting to goad himself into crossing the street, another alien emerged from the playhouse.

He was fucking massive. Even from a distance, Kasady saw coils of muscle beneath his white suit. Instead of the gorgeous crimson color of her, he was black as pitch with greenish-yellow markings. Red eyes sat over what appeared to be pits in his cheeks and there was no mouth.

All in all, he was hideous next to Her perfection. Yet, when he extended his arm, she took it without question, and Cletus Kasady felt his heart break. A boyfriend? She had a boyfriend? Not only that, but she was giving herself away to a creature unworthy of her? Didn't she see how exquisite she was?

Watching her walk away with such an unfit suitor made his blood curdle. She was like divinity, and her locking arms with such a poor excuse of a creature made him irate. She needed something better, she deserved something better. He was just that. Already he craved her claws digging into his flesh, and her teeth gnashing above him in way that told him that he belonged to her, and she belonged to him.

“Eh, pal, don’t look too hard,” the donut alien said.

Kasady reluctantly took his gaze off of her as she entered a car and drove off. “What?”

“That Klyntar,” the donut alien said. “She’s nasty business.”

“Is she?” Kasady murmured thoughtfully.

“Yeah, and her brother there isn’t much better.”

“Brother?” Kasady said with a bit too much excitement. A brother he could work with. She was still his for the taking.

“Yeah, those two run the alien underground here, and they sure as hell won’t take kindly to a human gawking at them.”

“What’s her name?” Kasady asked.

“The closest translation in your language is Carnage,” the donut alien said. “But you didn’t hear that from me.” He then hastily pushed his cart down the street and vanished into the crowd.

What an absolutely lovely name. Clearly, she had a reputation, and a girl with a reputation was something Kasady could admire. He had to find her again.  

Feeling this way wasn’t new to him. It was a cycle he found himself in more often than he would have liked to admit. He'd learn everything he could via stalking, integrate himself into their lives, earn their love, and attempt to create the happiness he craved with them.

However, the woman in question always caught onto his motives. They never understood how much he needed a family, and tried to take everything away from him. That’s when the knife came down. Then he was back in the meadow at square one.

Carnage was not human. She would understand his base desires and would not be intimidated by his need to be a father better than his own. He'd been through it too many times before. He didn't want to visit the meadow again with all of his other failed attempts. She was perfect. She was his future, and it didn't matter who stood between them.

After a few days of research in the public library, Kasady managed to find her address. It was a vast, modern mansion surrounded by an iron gate. The grandour was enough to stun him for a few seconds before he came to his senses and started to climb.

Carnage was in there, and he was going to find out just what made her tick. He collapsed on the other side, slave to his need to see her. It had only been a glimpse, but there was no way a connection like theirs could be ignored. Cletus Kasady wasn't the type of man to believe in divinity, but there was no coincidence in that he had seen her in that beautiful black gown. The only problem now was how a homeless drifter like him could ever hope to win the heart of a rich girl like her.

And boy, was she rich. Kasady knew he couldn't impress in that regard, but there had to be more.

He picked his way through the grounds, choosing ignore the "BEWARE OF LIZARD" signs—whatever that meant. The mansion sat in the middle of a valley, with a vast fountain in front, along with sprinklers. Kasady always hated lawn culture. It was just a way for rich people to brag about land they owned that provided them with nothing in return, but he could forgive it for Carnage.

He kept to the shadows and made his way to a tree that gave him clear view into what he suspected was a living room of some sort. Kasady had no idea how mansions worked. His childhood home was a one floor house full of venom and abuse, but the moment he saw her lounging on a couch, the pile of shit that was his past was forgotten.

Carnage and her brother were watching something on the television. Kasady couldn't ignore her body language, including the way she leaned away from the bigger alien to rest against the armrest of the couch. Was she a prisoner?

They were talking, and he couldn't take his eyes off of the way Her mouth moved. The urge to kiss her nearly consumed every part of him, and he knew this was a new cycle. There was no way for him to leave her alone. Love didn't work that way, and as he sat on the branch of the tree that gave him access to her, he was already writing love letters in his head.

 _You are perfection_ , he thought, hoping in some way she heard it. Just lounging, Kasady couldn’t get over how ethereal she looked with her dress spilling over the edges of the couch. Carnage was an otherworldly goddess bathed in night. It wasn’t going to be enough just to look at her like this forever.  

Eventually the conversation escalated and she and her brother were arguing. Even though he couldn't hear their exchange, their body language was enough to cue him in. The brother’s face seemed to split horizontally to reveal jagged teeth, and Carnage’s entire body stiffened, the surface of her skin rippling in what he guessed was alarm.

Kasady’s own mother and father had argued enough to let him know the signs of an upcoming fight, and if this overgrown avocado with teeth dared to lay a hand on her, there was nothing that could stop him in making sure he died where he stood. Kasady didn’t know how he’d do it, but love made you stupid.

Thankfully, no fight occurred. The brother instead stood up slowly, as if waiting for Carnage to lunge, and when she remained seated, he stalked away into another room. She didn't follow, just simply changed the channel and continued watching the television.

What kind of relationship was this? She seemed restless and exasperated as she flipped through the channels, only stopping when some romantic comedy came onscreen. She was immediately enthralled with it. Romantic movies weren't really Kasady's thing, but the way she hugged a throw pillow to her chest as the man and woman onscreen kissed…well, he wasn’t opposed to changing that.

Kasady became so enthralled with watching her that when he heard the click of a gun, he barely had time to scramble down the tree before he was dodging bullets. The gunman was another alien, but humanoid and blue. Kasady didn't get a good look at him, for as soon as he hit the ground, he booked it back towards the gate, his pursuer hot on his heels.

From then on, he couldn't leave her alone. He made a new home under the overpass next to Costco because every morning their car would pass and he'd catch a glimpse of her face. He'd occasionally trespass onto their manor, but their mansion was so huge it was difficult to find her. He needed her though, and on those nights where he was able to see her, especially when she was alone, it was worth eventually getting chased off.

Kasady wasn't a xenophile. Hell, he barely paid attention to aliens. They were just more things to kill off when he there was an itch he needed to scratch. Carnage was just...different. He couldn't explain how, just that he knew there was something feral hidden behind the money and fancy clothes. Being the one to set it free in all of its glory would be the accomplishment of his life.

He followed her for months, watching her every move, and learning everything he could. He learned that she allowed her brother to call her Red. Thank God Kasady found out early that he was her brother, because after watching him gun down a few people for not wiping their feet, and going on a drunken rampage where he flipped a car until Red put him in a sleeper hold, killing him seemed **hard**.

When Kasady followed them on one of their outings, and was forced to watch other Klyntar circle her, a pit formed in his chest so all-consuming, he saw red. Not only that, but when she possibly reciprocated their attention via a brushing of extended tendrils, he lost himself on a bender.

Three days later, Kasady woke up in a dumpster cuddling the dead body of a homeless man for warmth. He didn't remember killing said homeless man, but the heartbreak he felt was going strong. It took a herculean effort on his part to go back to the manor and try and catch a glimpse of her and a possible suitor.

After climbing his usual tree, he found her alone again watching movies. Such a revelation nearly caused him to faint with joy.

The brother, Sleeper—or at least that’s what the goons on the street called him—was a big fucking fish that Kasady quickly learned he did not want to piss off. Their father was the vigilante, Venom, which surprised him considering the heinous shit he'd seen them both do in the name of business. They never seemed to travel without each other, and various aliens with missing limbs led him to believe that it was a bad idea to reveal himself while Sleeper stood guard over her.

Carnage showed only passing interest in other Klyntar, and that meant she was all his for the taking. Her. Red. Seeing her alone in her most private moments without her knowledge made it all the easier to imagine a life with her. Cletus Kasady wanted it more than anything.

Now as Kasady made it through the iron fence of the mansion, he kept his eyes peeled for the massive komodo dragon named Jeremy that prowled the grounds at night. Kasady was decidedly not a fan of Jeremy. He was kind of a dick, and he preferred being chased by the Blue Meanie. Still, he managed to avoid them both in time to see her standing on the front stoop of the mansion, alone and seemingly preparing for something.

He hastily scrambled behind the well-trimmed bushes nearby, making sure he was downwind. His research on Klyntar told him that they were excellent at tracking scents, and he knew revealing himself too early would result in his death. All the more exciting. This was a creature he couldn't overpower or force, and it presented a new challenge that made him ache for her all the more.

The hem of her white dress billowed in the soft night breeze, the long, flowing sleeves a juxtaposition to the hyper-focus in the rigid way she stood. She flexed her claws and lifted her head to the wind. Her chest expanded and contracted, and her eyes widened and contracted as if focusing on something far off in the distance.

Kasady watched her slip her dress off her shoulders with baited breath. It pooled around her feet, and she stretched as if the confines of clothes were a prison she finally escaped.

God, she was beautiful.

Her long, muscular arms were laced with black veins that coursed through her entire body like the lines of a map. Her hips were narrow and jagged, much like the rest of her. She had no breasts or visible genitalia, but Cletus Kasady couldn't take his eyes off of her in all of her natural glory. A few tendrils of biomass rose from her back like the beginnings of wings, with curved sickles at the end as she descended the front steps.

Once Carnage reached the bottom she bent down on all fours like a lion ready to pounce. Her eyes were feral as she launched herself into a sprint. Cletus watched her go, his breathing labored and his heart seizing in his throat. The speed with which she moved was terrifying and powerful, and he instantly knew why she removed her dress. She was going hunting, and Cletus would be damned if he was going to miss it.

Keeping to the shadows, he followed after her as best as he could. He caught up in time to see her clear the iron fence and rocket herself to the top of surrounding buildings. She was the perfect predator, for even though she moved with all the power of a freight train, her steps were silent. It made her difficult to follow, and he almost lost her several times before finding her again by following the flashes of crimson in the night.

He followed her to the depths of a nearby park, where under a street lamp, a couple sat laughing and exchanging kisses.

 _Oh,_ he thought as he took cover behind a tree. _Ooooh, this is going to be spectacular..._

She must have caught their scent while she was running, because even Kasady with his mundane human nose caught whiffs of the girl's floral perfume. The man wrapped an arm around her and kissed her gently. It was sickening, but Kasady felt something in his lower stomach tingle when from the blackness of the night, Red landed silently on top of the streetlamp. She cast no shadow, and those alien, white eyes fixated on the couple below. Kasady always had a thing for eyes, and Carnage’s burned like two distant stars.

The man continued to kiss his date, unaware of the looming promise of death. Carnage was hungry, and he recognized her primal need for blood as if he were gazing in a mirror. She really was meant to be his.

Carnage stood up straight, her sickle-like claws spreading silently. Her maw opened and a clicking hiss escaped her chest. The couple looked up far too late, for the monster pounced on them with a shriek. The man was first to fall victim to her claws shredding through his skull. The girl barely had time to scream as a hooked tendril pierced under her jaw.

The shredded remains of the man's head were crushed to the pavement under Carnage’s fist. Bone fragments and a mass of blood was all that was left when she stood again. Under the sickly light of the streetlamp, the sheen of her crimson skin rippled hypnotically. Kasady felt a tightness in his groin he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Carnage brought the girl closer and stared thoughtfully. The girl let out a few choked gurgles, blood pouring down her neck and staining the front of her blouse. Carnage reached out and let one claw stroke her perfectly styled blond hair. Her elongated white eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she let the hair fall from the edge of her talons.

She, Carnage, gripped the girl's waist and, ever so slowly, pulled her down until the tendril pierced the top of her head. There were a few twitches and gurgles, but it was over.

Kasady had to look away, biting his lower lip. Holy shit. She was amazing, and she was all his for the taking. There was no end to what he would do to be with her, to become her entire world, like she was already his.

He was in love, lust, and it took every ounce of self-restraint he had not to undo his pants and simply rub one out here and now. It had been so long, but he refrained. There were better places where he could call her name and summon her image. Kasady was so lost in thought that it took him a few minutes to hear the crunching of bones. When he looked again, the two bodies and Carnage were gone.

 He let out a soft chuckle. Oh, he was going to win her. No matter what it took, she was going to be his wife, and she'd never have to be alone again.


	2. Show Me Your Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasady decides the best way to impress his extraterrestrial obsession is murder, naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part two with pictures! Credit to the artists is at the end. Please go give them love. They are amazing. Here is the potential end, but if the muse continues I may or may not write more. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

All good things came to an end, and stalking Carnage, or rather, Red, was one of them.

She’d been walking alone while he followed her from a distance, the memory of her stripping down and hunting still fresh in his mind. A fancy dress coat with the hood drawn up covered her body, but there was no mistaking her confident gait as she strolled through groups of aliens and humans alike as if she owned the sidewalk.

Kasady was slowly trying to work up the confidence to talk to her, when the NYPD pulled up and tackled him to the ground. He tried his best to resist arrest, but it turned out that someone had called in about him trespassing on Red and Sleeper’s mansion, and with a warrant out for his arrest, he was off to jail.

As they shoved him into the back of a police car, nose bloody from where he’d kissed the pavement, he saw Red staring directly at him. He didn’t get the time to even attempt to read her expression, but the hollow sense of dread in his gut formed all the same.   

Now, under the overpass next to the Costco, Cletus Kasady laid back inside of his stolen tent on a sleeping bag he had shived another homeless man for. As horrible as that ordeal had been, it had finally allowed him to meet Red in person and speak to her. Those few meetings replayed in his head obsessively. It had been a week since he'd seen her. She and her brother were off on some business trip and she hadn't been answering the phone calls he made when he found enough change to use a payphone. It made him anxious that perhaps she had found a nice guy of her own species while she was off on this exotic adventure. The thought made him want to vomit.

He didn't get tackled by the police and have his nose busted in front of her just to be ghosted. When he had been sitting in the holding cell anguishing over making an ass out of himself, he'd been confused when he'd been told he had a friend who was posting his bail.

Walking out to the lobby and seeing Red standing there, classy and tall in the same dress jacket, he'd felt as if the entire world had stopped then and there. The hustle and bustle of the police station fell to silence, and even the throbbing of his bloody nose went numb. There was only Red. Carnage in all of her glory. Her beautifully inhuman eyes watched him with a vague thoughtfulness from beneath her hood.

Kasady didn't know what to say. Here was the creature he'd been following after for months, staring directly at him. It was impossible to read her expression, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated.

"You've been following me." Her voice was incomparable to any human woman's. It warbled, androgynous and dual-toned. Her black fangs clicked together, and Kasady hastily licked his lips.

"Y-Yeah," he said stupidly. "You're, uh, mighty fine. Come here often?"

She made a sound in the back of her throat that reminded Kasady of the velociraptor in the Jurassic Park movies, and it took him a moment to realize she was giggling.

"Not so much anymore," she responded. "I got better at what I do."

"G-Great," he said, rubbing nervously at the place where the handcuffs bit into his wrists. Being nervous was a foreign feeling to him. He was so used to having control, that in a way, this was exciting. Kasady knew he posed no threat to her. Months of following her around had shown just how powerful her species was, and he'd be lucky to stab her once before those talons of hers took off his head.

"You aren't very good at masking your scent," she said with what Kasady thought was disapproval. It was hard to tell for sure though. She was an alien after all. "But, I think I like you."

"You do?" Kasady said. "Can't say I hear that too often."

The line of Red's jagged mouth widened in the equivalent of a tight-lipped, teasing smile. "Let's see if you're worth my time. It's the least you can do after I posted your bail."

"You asking me on a date?" Kasady asked, feeling his lungs shrivel the moment the question left his mouth.

The warbling clicking escaped her throat again, and this time Kasady was sure she was laughing. "I believe, my potential meal, that you have been the one asking me." The bottoms of her frayed eyes wrinkled in possible amusement, and she drew the hood lower as she turned away from him. "Take this as me getting back to you."

She had humored him after that, he thought, as he curled forlornly into the sleeping bag. Kasady felt so fucking powerless the entire time he was in her presence, and normally it would piss him off. Normally, it would be such a turn off to have a woman look at him like he wasn't shit, that he'd start formulating disposal plans for her corpse. With Red (because he finally got to call her Red and not Carnage) it made him want to prove himself to her, because compared to her strength and bodies behind her, he really _wasn't_ shit in comparison.

_"I still like you. Usually the novelty wears off by now, Lunch. You can call me Red. Carnage is for business affiliates and the IRS."_

Kasady thought that meant something. Red scared him now that he had her attention, but it probably spoke volumes on how fucked up he was that finding a predator more dangerous than himself made him all kinds of hot and bothered. The entire time she gazed at him with a detached sort of intrigue, he wanted to kiss her and feel those slick fangs against his lips.

He'd been a good boy though. It wasn't too hard when your lady friend could eviscerate you with a swipe of her hand.

Just as he was about to take a nap in order to have more energy to spare feeling sorry for himself, a voice called out,

"Hello? I think I found you!"

Kasady's eyes shot open when he heard that blessed dual voice. It couldn't be. She didn't know where he lived, because no way was he going to tell a lady of her caliber that his house was a tent under the overpass near Costco. Yet, when he unzipped the flap of his humble abode, there she was, holding a giant jar of mayonnaise. "Excellent, there you are! I bought you food from that delightful store over there. They made me purchase a membership. You humans like mayonnaise, right?"

 

"Yes, we do," Kasady said immediately, taking the giant jar from her hands. He had no idea what he was going to do with enough mayonnaise to drown a small toddler in, but he wasn't about to snub a gift from the object of his affection.

She stood there expectantly and Kasady found himself dazed for a few seconds, unable to believe that she was actually here, or that she bothered to find him.

"I tracked your scent," she said. "From the tree you sit on to stare into my house."

Red seemed proud of herself, and he'd be damned if he'd take that from her. Besides, he was completely flattered, if a little put out that she seemed to be aware he'd been watching her the entire time. "You gonna invite me in, Lunch?"

"Heh, yeah, get in here gorgeous before someone sees you." He pulled the flap aside and moved out of the way to let her step inside. She sat on her knees, and she was like a diamond in the rough among his admittedly sad living arrangements.

"This is quaint," she said.

"Yeah, and check this out!" Kasady reached up to where a lantern hung on the tent's cross poles. He flipped it on and smiled as she made that sound he had come to know as her laughing. He loved it, just like he loved everything about her.

"Impressive."

"I think so too."

"No, I mean it's impressive that you managed to scavenge all this when you are so weak and soft and lack teeth."

"Hey," he said through a bashful chuckle. "I'm only weak and soft compared to you."

"Even for a human, you are still weak and soft."

Kasady made a displeased face and tried to find a place for his surplus of mayonnaise amongst his kill trophies.

"But you are very cute, Cletus."

"Hey, you didn't call me Lunch," Kasady said, turning his attention away from the mayonnaise. His heart felt like it was about to implode in his chest, much like the heart of the guy he repeatedly stabbed last week's had. That had been a good time. Maybe he could take Red along sometime and show her the joys of killing for fun and not money.

"I have decided not to eat you," she said. "I like you in a much different way."

"That so?" He was about to quip something else, but before he could open his mouth, Red leaned across the space between them. She was so close, he could count every black vein snaking from the patch on her face. Her stark white, pupil-less eyes reflected opalescent shades of color in the lantern's light. This was what it was like to be close to death, and Kasady froze at how beautiful it was. She could kill him right now, and he wouldn't resist.

"It's so." Red closed remaining gap between them, and Kasady's eyes widened as his lips sank into the grooves of her fangs. She was warm, her biomass was slick, and it was the best kiss he had ever experienced.

She pulled back a few inches. "Humans like kissing, right?" A soft rumble with a slight whistle sounded from her chest like a purr.

Kasady grinned. "Yes, we do."

"Mayonnaise and kissing. You truly are simple creatures," Red said.

"Well, now that I've been promoted from Lunch, I have to say I take offense to that, ma'am," he said.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" It was an invitation and a goad all at once. He felt her claws brush his upper arms as if coaxing him towards her.

"Well..." he said, feeling uncharacteristically bashful. He wasn't the type to be shy. Granted, that didn't mean he was friendly by any means. It just meant he wasn't afraid of confrontation or getting bloody. Kasady wasn't a threat to her, however. He was the equivalent of a gnat when it came to his persistence, but it amused her. Her hands were huge in comparison to a human's. Everything about her was vast and nearly incomprehensible, like how getting his ass beat by the NYPD somehow impressed her enough for her to kiss him. He perished the thought, remembering that he deserved this.

He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. A high rumble purred in her chest at his sudden forcefulness and he brought his lips to her mouth again.

She smelled like blood, tacky and metallic, and her fangs were rigid, but she leaned into his kiss, her talons curling almost possessively over his shoulders. Kasady allowed it, and in fact it encouraged him to let his hands wander and get a feel for her body. It wasn't exactly solid, he found, more like putty if he curled his fingers into her sides.

 In human standards, her physique was more masculine, with a chest lined with what he figured was a mimicry of muscle. He knew that Klyntar on Earth morphed themselves into a more humanoid shape for the sake of convenience, and Red must have decided a form like this was more practical for her hunts. If he hadn't seen her in action, it wouldn't nearly have been as alluring.

As it stood though, when she pulled back from their second kiss, it took every ounce of self-control not to pull her back against him.

It was a stroke of luck he resisted, for the tip of one of her talons rested against the underside of his jaw, right against his racing pulse. Breathing was an effort as he stared into her eyes. His own distorted reflection stared back at him from their pearly depths.

"You said you were a serial killer?" she asked, the warble of her voice curling inside his mind. "Not a professional?"

"Ha, no." He grinned crookedly. "I don't really like labels. My style of killing is more for the thrill."

Her talon remained as she sized him up with that same detached sort of fondness a human would reserve for something unassuming and non-threatening. Beyond that, a shimmer of something feral lurked as the talon pressed further against his skin, causing a bead of blood to seep down his neck.

"There's more to killing than money," Kasady said. "There can be...passion."

Red tilted her head in a way that reminded him of a predatory bird. "I want to see." Something thick and rough carried in her voice, something like desire. She was hungry. "Would you let me?"

It took Kasady a moment to think. Never in his life, had he ever thought about having a witness during something as sacred as killing, but this was Red. It was his chance to impress her for real, to change her distant interest into something more compatible with his utter obsession with her. His crooked grin widened into a leer.

"I want you to see," he said, being so bold as to run his finger along the top of her talon. "I'm worthy of you."

She removed the talon and leaned into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He felt the soft puffs of breath against his skin as she placed her honeyed request. "Then show me your teeth, serial killer."

She left after that, gifting him a burner phone with instructions to text her the location of the murder. "Don't worry about the clean up," she said as she exited the tent. "I want to see what you can do when you're set loose." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Make it worth my while." She headed down the overpass's slope to the sidewalk. "And enjoy your mayonnaise," she called without looking back.

Kasady watched her go and took a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. _Wow._ That was all he could think. If he hadn't been obsessed before, there was no hope for him now. He had to make it worth her attention, because if he chose a target that was underwhelming, something told him he wouldn't get a chance like this again.

He ended up deciding on a man that probably had at least a hundred pounds on him. His name was Craig Brooks, and he could probably crush Kasady's head in his massive biceps if Kasady didn't play his cards right.

This guy definitely wasn't his usual target, but Brooks was a mountain of muscle that would no doubt earn Red's respect if Kasady were able to take him down. It took about a week of stalking to get his routine down. He didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend, and lived alone in a shitty apartment in the Bronx. He'd take a walk at night to the local liquor store and buy about a quart of vodka and a two liter of coke at least twice a week, and worked at a steel mill from the early morning to late afternoon four days a week.

Kasady knew for sure that he had lost his mind for Red upon seeing Brooks visit his local gym and bench press three hundred pounds. There was no way he was winning a one-on-one fight with just a knife. Brooks was built like a bear, and stabbing him even once would probably result in Kasady getting his neck snapped, so he had to be strategic. A gun was out of the question. Red would no doubt be bored if the kill ended so quickly. No, it had to be drawn out. He had to show her his teeth, and that he was not soft a weak like she had assumed.

He knew the route Brooks used to walk to the store by heart by the time he felt prepared enough to go through with what he had planned. After hours of searching a landfill, he finally found a rusty crowbar that would serve well. There was still a chance it wouldn't work, and he was about to get himself curb stomped in the name of love, but the ghost of Red's teeth against his lips both taunted and promised him more if he could just kill this fucker.

All for love. He was worthy of it and Red's devotion. There was no end to what he would do to be with her. She was savage, and restrained by her brother, and Kasady had every intention of freeing her. Nothing, not even a human mountain of muscle and testosterone was going to keep her from him.

The night came when Brooks was going to make his way to get his vodka, and Kasady had never felt so anxious about a kill in his life. Normally, he compared himself to an opportunistic predator, going after prey he knew he had a good chance of taking down. It was part of his code, and being so outside of his comfort zone made his hands tremble as he sent Red the address.

It was Brooks's off night, so he was going to be out late, and hopefully alone. A man like him usually had nothing to fear, but Cletus Kasady had tasted Red, and just one hit made him desperate for more. Desperation had to be enough, and as Kasady positioned himself behind a dumpster in the alley Brooks traveled between streets with, the sight of her watching from the rooftops with her cold, hungry gaze made the tremble in his hands cease. He gripped the crowbar in sweaty palms, and slowed his breathing enough to hear the big man's footsteps.

Kasady could feel her eyes on him, rapt in attention. This needed to work. He was so close to her, and dammit he was worthy. The thought repeated in his mind like a mantra as Brooks footsteps reached the end of the dumpster. Kasady flung himself around the corner and swung the crowbar with all of his might.

A metallic thud filled the alley as Brooks's nose collapsed in on itself from the impact. The big man reeled back with a shocked cry and grasped at his bloody face. No hesitation. If Kasady gave him a second to recover, the tables would turn. He brought the crowbar down on top of the man's head three times before Brooks got the sense to reach out and grab his wrist. His grip was bruising, and he lurched towards Kasady with a bellow of rage. Blood poured from his nose as he snarled.

He used his bulk to slam Kasady against the dumpster, and pain shot up his spine. No hesitation, he reminded himself as he took out his old switchblade and plunged it into Brooks's enraged eye. The bigger man let out another scream, but his hand instinctively let go of Kasady's wrist to claw at the blade, freeing the crowbar. Kasady wasted no time in swinging it upwards and catching Brooks in the jaw.

A normal person would have been down, but Brooks was bigger, and he lunged at Kasady again, spitting out a few teeth as he went. His meaty hands wrapped around Kasady's throat and squeezed so hard, Kasady felt his eyes nearly burst out of their sockets.

"You motherfucker!" Brooks yelled as he whirled Kasady around and slammed him against the brick wall so hard he saw stars and lost his grip on the crowbar. Brooks's face was covered in blood and Kasady brought the switchblade down into the soft inside of Brooks's elbow. He made sure to twist it until Brooks was forced to let him go. The big man stumbled, and Kasady took in massive gulps of air to try and catch his breath.

Brooks almost recovered fast enough. Almost. Kasady managed to scramble behind the dumpster just as Brooks charged him again. He hadn't dropped the switchblade, and Kasady gripped the handle as hard as he could. It was about to get bloody, and blood made keeping his grip all the more difficult. Brooks attempted to force his way behind the dumpster, rage making him stupid. Kasady grinned and ran out to scoop up the crowbar again.

Brooks was fast, however, and he tackled Kasady to the ground just as he retrieved his weapon. Over two hundred pounds of muscle and rage landed on top of him, and Kasady felt a big fist connect with the side of his head.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and Red's eyes watching him made the stakes even higher. Brooks's severed elbow made his arm dangle uselessly at his side as he reared back for another punch. Kasady gripped the crowbar tightly and forced the end upwards, connecting it right between Brooks's eyes. Brooks was forced back, clutching his face, and Kasady scrambled to his feet, knife still in hand. He sprang onto Brooks's back and plunged the knife into his neck three times before he was thrown off and sent careening against the dumpster.

Kasady laid stunned for a moment, his lungs struggling to recapture the wind that had been knocked out of him. Brooks pressed his hand to his gushing wound and attempted to stumble out of the alley. Kasady searched the rooftops for Red, and found her crouching on the building opposite of him. Her eyes were impossible to read, but they gifted Kasady his second wind regardless.

He forced himself to his feet and stumbled after Brooks, his head pounding. Thoughts were scrambled as he gripped the crowbar in both hands and caught the bigger man in the small of his back. Brooks hit the ground and attempted to crawl. Blood poured out of the stab wounds on his neck, and Kasady stood over him, knuckles white.

"How's this for teeth, Red?" he shouted, just as he brought the crowbar down on Brooks's head again. The metal sang with the impact. Kasady brought the crowbar down again and used his foot to roll Brooks over onto his back. "N-No..." Brooks gurgled out. Kasady's ears rang as he ignored the request and slammed the crowbar into the man's face. His breathing came out labored as he sank into the rhythm of the kill. Brooks's remaining eye was wide with helpless terror that made Kasady grin through the pain. He brought the crowbar down again and again. _No hesitation_ , he thought again. _No mercy. She wants teeth. I'll show her teeth. I'm worthy. I deserve her. She belongs to me._ The thud of metal against bone filled the alley until Kasady's arms went numb.

The crowbar clattered to the pavement and Kasady sat straddled on Brooks's chest, dizzy and licking his lips. He'd done it. He tasted blood in his mouth and laughed breathlessly, clutching at his aching sides. He left eye was starting to swell, and yet, getting to his feet was no challenge. Brooks was the sacrificial lamb, and now Red was Kasady's. There was only one more touch needed, one last act of devotion that would show her the depths of what he would do for her.

He searched the alley until he found his switchblade and stabbed it into Brooks's soft belly. When his hand was sufficiently coated in blood, he stumbled over to the building were Red perched, and wrote:

 

**_CARNAGE RULES_ **

 

Her true name. Carnage. This was all for her. He painted the letters like a man writing God's word, making sure it was bold and huge against the grimy brick.

He stepped back when it was done and marveled at his work. Huge and messy, the letters of her name were like wounds against the building. Kasady turned in time to see Red descend from the top of the building via crawling like an arachnid. Once she was halfway down, she pushed herself off and landed silently on her feet. It was eerie how quite she could be when she wanted to. On all of her rampages he'd witnessed while she was with her brother, she seemed to revel in the noise of destruction.

Thunder rumbled above in the darkness, and Kasady barely felt the first drops of water hit his face. She looked the same as she had when she bailed him out of jail. A hood cast her face in shadow, but the reflection of her eyes glinted in the darkness.

"I did it," he panted out. "It was all for you." The left side of his face was almost completely numb, and he could barely see out of his eye, but the exhilaration of taking down such a big target made the pain secondary.

Red crossed the space between them without saying anything, and Kasady looked up at her, trying his best to read her expression, but finding his efforts in vain. At times she would somewhat mimic a human expression, but overall, her face was too alien to tell for sure what she was thinking. A horrific sense of fear gripped his chest at the thought that maybe Brooks wasn't enough, or that the injures sustained from the fight made him too incompetent in her eyes for Kasady's victory to be worth anything. If that were the case, he hoped that she would just decide to eat him.

He felt her claws wrap around his bloodied hands and his body went rigid. Her constantly shifting skin reminded him of the way the snakes he used to kill as a child felt as they moved across his palms in attempts to escape. Red's throat rumbled, and a slightly higher pitch he hadn't heard before permeated the noise every couple of seconds. She pulled his hands closer to her, palms up, and studied them, taking in a deep breath, relishing in the scent of fresh blood.

"Did I do good?" he asked.

Red didn't speak, but instead lowered herself on one knee like a knight would to a king. Thunder continued to roar, but even though it was directly above them, to Kasady it sounded miles away. All he could focus on was what he could see of Red's eyes beneath the black hood of her dress jacket.

Very likely, she was about to bite his hands off, but there was something almost submissive in the way she knelt in front of him. Her teeth parted, and a powerful, prehensile tongue snaked out from her maw. It ran over his palms like wet silk across his skin. Kasady swallowed roughly as it wrapped around each finger, cleaning the blood away and stroking. It moved so sensually that Kasady felt his pants begin to tighten uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if she was trying to be erotic, cleaning him, or if she was just hungry, but the way her tongue caressed his hands made him imagine what it would be like for it to do the same to another part of his body.

"Your teeth are magnificent." The words came out husky and deep. Kasady had picked up that she often had trouble speaking English. All of her syntax and sentences were correct, but often times the act of actually speaking would force her to hiss out certain words with great effort. Klyntar didn't speak verbally naturally, but that sentence was clear as day. She was impressed, and dare he believe, even aroused. She liked what she saw, and Kasady's initial nervousness was replaced by pure pride.

Kasady laced his fingers around hers and pulled her up, feeling bolder than ever. She was his now. He'd earned it, earned her respect, and now he wanted more of her. "So are yours," he whispered back. It hurt to talk due to Brooks strangling him, but he wasn't about to let this moment pass. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him. Even through the layers of fabric between them, he could feel the chords of pseudo muscle winding through her humanoid shape. His dick strained against his pants, wanting her so badly it almost hurt worse than his actual injuries. He just didn't know how he'd do it.

He'd seen her disrobe before to hunt. She had no genitals or any other sexual organs from what he saw, but then her teeth were against his lips, and she pulled him into the alcove of one of the building's side doors just as the rain started to pour.

Her back hit the wall and Kasady kept kissing her. He couldn't stop. Even if she didn't have lips to return it fully, she pressed her face to his, turning it so he could kiss every part of it. He did so with great fervor: around her eyes, every fang, down her rigid jaw. She grasped onto his shoulders desperately, the tips of her claws digging into his jacket. It was his only one, but he didn't care if it ripped.

No, he'd shown her his teeth and now she was rewarding him with the kind of intimacy he only dared to dream about once he realized just how out of his league he was. A jacket didn't matter. Hell, his own body didn't matter. Only Red did. There was only Red. Only Carnage.

He hastily grasped at the belt cinched at her waist and two tendrils emerged from her sleeve to undo his pants. The rain beyond the alcove came down in sheets, and Kasady felt his hair begin to stick to his forehead. He didn't bother to brush it away as the belt came undone and her stomach and hips were bared before him. The black veins shifted through the crimson like moving art. He placed the flats of his hands against her stomach and kissed her face again as he felt her pull down his pants enough to free his throbbing erection.

The rain made the air around them cold, but Kasady wouldn't have known. He was far too preoccupied with how her outline shifted with his touch, almost as if she were made of ectoplasm. His dick wanted nothing more than to be buried inside her, but he still had no clue how to accomplish this. Grinding between her legs would do, with her warm, constantly shifting surface. He imagined it would feel perfectly fine. It was more the intimacy of the act he craved. He wanted her mind on him and only him. To possess her and know that she belonged to him was prize enough.

Her claws moved from his shoulders to his chest. She tore through his shirt and pushed the tattered edges away from his chest and stomach. Kasady loved her hands on him, loved the way her palms were slick with rain water as she silently begged for more kisses. For a fraction of a second, he thought about holding out on her, but when she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to hold her up, and pulled him flush against her, he knew he would never deny her anything. He kissed her feverishly as she clung to him. He rubbed his stiff cock against the space between her legs and groaned, fingernails digging into the backs of her thighs.

The bare parts of their bodies pressed tightly together and yet somehow Kasady got the impression that she wanted to be even closer. He wanted to give her what she wanted, anything she wanted, but he wasn't sure how, and he let out a helpless noise when he sensed her need with how tightly she clung to him.

 "O-Oh," he managed against her teeth when he felt his cock being stroked by several warm strands of biomass. Kasady opened his eyes and saw Red looking at him. It was unlike anything he'd seen before in her face. Spending time with her had led to many attempts to piece together the meaning behind her different sounds and expressions using what very little he knew about Klyntar.

This was clear though. Her eyes were bigger, intense, and full of vulnerability he didn't know she was capable of. Loneliness, longing, desire, all of it was written in her face. He pushed their foreheads together as he continued to move against her, making sure to let his kisses linger.

She stroked his cock faster with those smaller tendrils between her legs. It was similar to a hand job, but the 'fingers' in this case were smaller and more numerous. Each one gripped and moved in just the right way, some circling the head while others stroked up and down the shaft as he ground himself into Red's hips. She moved back against him, using his shoulders for leverage. He felt the tip of her claws sink into his shoulder blades, but couldn't bring himself to speak. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for her. She was everything. The promise of this kind of relationship with her had been enough for him to kill a man twice his size, and he'd kill a thousand more men just like Craig Brooks if it meant keeping her.

"Oh...my god..." he breathed out as he felt the space between her legs open into a slit. Its lips mouthed his shaft until something long and wet like a tongue curled around it. His eyes rolled back and he buried his face in her shoulder to muffle his cry as the wet appendage squeezed. His body felt hot, and his arms ached from holding Red up against the wall, but he wasn't about to let her go. The tongue, because he was sure it was a tongue, stroked him a few more times before guiding his cock into the slit. Then Red was around him and his legs shook as warm, wet, pleasure engulfed him.

"You like?" she whispered.

"Shit..." was all he could muster through is heavy breathing. He pumped his hips slowly, testing how he could move, and the sharp jolts of pleasure made him involuntarily buck a few times. His red hair was plastered to his cheeks and forehead, and he wasn't sure if it was from the rain or his own sweat. It was coming down so hard that the alcove of the door offered little protection. Kasady slipped his hands inside the sides of Red's coat so that he could feel her body and the way its surface constantly moved.

"You taste so good," she growled in his ear as she jerked her hips to meet his. "So good." Her walls constricted around his cock and the tongue within circled its head. The pointed end toyed with the slit, and it made him gasp. He increased his thrusts until he was pounding mercilessly into her, the outside of the slit sucking as pulled back and slammed forward as fast as his body allowed.

Kasady's lungs burned with the smell of the nearby dumpster, now carried by the rain. He kept his eyes locked on hers, the intensity of her gaze and vulnerability preventing him from looking anywhere else. Her arms around him tightened further, and he got that same feeling that she wanted to be closer, and again he was frustrated. He was literally inside her, and he wanted to give her everything she wanted, but he had no idea how to get closer than this.

"Can I?" she finally murmured. "Please." Her 'please' was hissed out slowly as if she was struggling to find the word. He didn't know what she meant. Frankly, he didn't much care so long as he made her orgasm as hard as he was about to.

"Yes," he whispered hoarsely. "Yes, do anything you want."

The sensation he felt next was indescribable. Something entered through his skin, almost as if a second nervous system had sprouted from Red and into him. Warm veins spread from where their bodies were pressed together against the rain—hips to chest—and wound themselves through is muscles, bones and blood stream.

It was almost too much on top of the massive waves of pleasure racking his groin. It was then he realized this was what she wanted: this sensation of parts of her phasing into him, comparable to a cold chill. Normally, he would have balked at this, been disgusted at the thought of something foreign invading him, but it was _her_. This was Red. Carnage.

That's when he felt something cold, yet resolute engulf his senses. Kasady barely had time to realize that it was her mind opening to his. His vision went white. It was so vast, so alien, and so...bloodthirsty. Red, Carnage, showed him everything. She wanted to kill like him; unhinged and for no reason other than it made her feel good.

Rage burned in her heart against her father, and it had stewed there for years thanks to her brother and the complicated feelings for him she also resented. Red was an animal locked in a cage, like a circus bear pacing from wall to wall and going insane. She wanted to unleash hell on this hideous planet and kill whenever she wanted.

 _Then we will_ , he thought. _I'll show you how, baby. I'll do anything for you._ With his vision fraying on the edges, and his mind barely indistinguishable from hers, he managed to kiss her again. She made a soft screeching sound and threw her head forward to bite into his shoulder. He didn't fight it, and the pain made them both shiver as every intense sensation circulated between their connected bodies.

 _I want to be with you._  He knew that the moment he saw her, but now it felt more real and solid, just like their mental connection. Kasady felt the way she clung to those words and placed them over the vast ocean of loneliness that was buried behind all the rage and desire for killing. He'd been lonely too. So fucking lonely among people he hated so much he couldn't connect with any of them.

Her jaw tightened on his shoulder and he felt her thighs spasm and constrict around him. The sleeves of her coat brushed his cheek as he rode out his own swelling orgasm. The vague thought that he should pull out brushed the back of his mind, but Red's more powerful presence crushed it. She wanted the whole experience with him, specifically him. Her vague knowledge beforehand of human mating rituals from the movies she watched to feel less lonely paled in comparison to this.

With one last thrust, Kasady's entire body went rigid as the warm rush overcame him. Her lower tongue pumped his cock dry as he bucked helplessly against her. For mere seconds, his entire body was numb save for the throbbing pleasure in his dick as he came inside her.

Then he came crashing back to earth, shaking and clutching Red so tightly against him he knew he'd never leave her. He physically couldn't. She needed him and he needed her. Their connection went beyond physical, and no one else, human or otherwise, would ever compare. Cletus Kasady knew he was so far gone for her, his previous obsession didn't even hold a candle to the things he would do to be with her now.

Kasady hissed through his teeth as Red's fangs dislodged from his shoulder. He felt the blood seep through the fabric of his shirt's remains and jacket. It hurt like a bitch and he gingerly lowered Red to the ground. When his head cleared enough, Kasady sat down with his back to the door, pulling Red over so she could curl against him. She kept making that rumbling purring sound and nuzzling into his neck and shoulder. Her hood was damp from the rain and along with that sensation, Kasady realized that her talons had left pretty sizable scratches on his ribs.

"So...did you get there?" he asked, throat sore and lips dry from gasping and panting.

"That a euphemism for something?" her voice was quieter than usual, and with their mental connection gone, it was impossible to read the tone.

"Means I'm asking if I did a good job," he said, leaning against the top of her head and tightening his hold on her.

Her throat clicked a few times with a bit of a whistle. "Yes," she murmured and lifted a hand to play with his hair.

"Heh, you got a thing for hair?" he asked.

"It's one of the only things I like about humans," she said. "I like yours the best though. The color feels good on my eyes."

"Feels good?" he asked at the strange phrasing. He knew English wasn't her first language, but she never scrambled words.

"Klyntar eyes are more sensitive than a humans," she said, nuzzling into his temple and huffing. "We're built to follow light in deep space. Yours reminds me of a red giant—a star approaching death."

He felt his stomach knot itself together at that. comparison. "Ain't you a flirt?" he said.

She pulled back from her cuddling to meet his gaze. "Am I doing it right?"

Kasady laughed and placed a hand on the side of her face. "You already got me in the sack. I think you've done it right."

He could watch the rain fall with her forever, he realized. Letting her go was going to be an effort on his part. Her soul had been bared to him in all of its vicious cruelty and he never wanted to be without her again.

Cletus Kasady's mind was full of the static noise he put there to block out every fucked up thing that happened to him in his miserable shithole of a life. It made him antsy and unable to sit still. It was why he wandered from city to city, stalking and killing with no purpose while trying to halfheartedly quell his desire for a family. There were other women he thought he loved, women he'd grown obsessed with and eventually murdered when his feelings outweighed theirs—when he started to scare them.

There was no scaring Red. She was more powerful than him, and beautiful like flowing blood. Yet she let him inside not just her body, but her mind, and it was goddamn humbling, even while Craig Brooks's corpse laid only a few yards away.

"You should go," she finally said, standing up and picking her belt up off the ground. She closed her coat and cinched it around her waist again. "I'll get this cleaned up." She took out her phone and typed something out before pocketing it again. "My brother is...not fond of humans." Her eyes narrowed. "Actually, he's not fond of anyone. There's only a few exceptions," she said. "It will take him some time to get used to you."

Kasady stood up and buttoned his pants again, wincing as the fabric of his jacket brushed the puncture wounds on his shoulder. "Sounds like you're not either."

"Not at all, but you're an exception, Cletus." Her eyes did that thing where they wrinkled at the bottom, and Kasady noted it as a gesture of affection. "I will come see you again." It almost sounded like a threat.

"I'll look forward to it." He groaned. The entire left side of his face throbbed, and it felt like he was on the verge of collapse. It would be a miracle if he made it back to the overpass in this condition.

"One more thing before you go," Red said.

Before Kasady could ask her what, she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his. That strange sense of connection with her he felt during sex returned, only this time he could feel her from within stitching his wounds back together and making the pain fade away. When she pulled away, he felt invigorated and whole. He touched his face. No swelling. "Are healing kisses another magic trick Klyntar have?"

"Healing through physical contact in general," Red said. "I just wanted to kiss you again."

Kasady practically floated back to the overpass, pouring rain be damned after that passionate encounter. He fell asleep blissed out of his mind. Too bad the next morning he woke up with a cold.

"Worth it," he said between coughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far! Please to send the artists love.  
> Picture 1 of Red with mayonnaise goes to [owlapin](https://owlapinart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Picture 2 of Red and Cletus getting spicy in the rain goes to [freedomconvincted](https://twitter.com/fconvicted)
> 
> Picture 3 of Cletus and Red cuddling goes to [mentalrhapsody](https://mentalrhapsody.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please go show them support and feel free to hit me up on tumblr @princess-of-peachtrees

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for getting this far! Let me know what you think! Part 2 should come in a few days once I edit it. I appreciate all feedback and a special thanks to everyone in the Carnage Server for bringing this crazy AU to life!


End file.
